A Moment They Would Remember Forever
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny gives birth to her second set of twins. Part of my Lily and Milly series


**I HAVE RETURNED TO THE LAND OF WRITING FANFICTION AND I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE BIG REVELATION THAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **I am just going to point this out now: even though I have been to the hospital countless times in the past 13 and a half years, I have not been in a maternity ward (let alone an American one) since I was born so obviously I cannot remember and all the medical stuff is probably wrong.**

 **This is actually longer than I thought it was going to be so I apologize for that.**

 **A special thank you to Oreo who helped me to decide on the gender of Lily and Milly's siblings.**

 **And finally, the dedication. This story is dedicated to all of you for your feedback and positivity towards the stories in this series. When I started writing about Lily and Milly, I only had plans for 1 or 2 stories but now there are many!! You all inspired me to continue this series, and I honestly do not know where I would be without you all. Whether you were there when I posted the first chapter of The Parent Trap or you read one of the stories in the series just yesterday, you are completely amazing. THANK YOU.**

 **And now, you guys can read my 50TH STORY (benchmark right there people) so do enjoy x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS because if I did then Sloane and Gibbs would be together already and I would not be spending my life rewatching Season 15 over and over while waiting for the 6th of July 2019 and having a little rant about them on social media.**

Jenny Shepard-Gibbs bolted upright, needing to go to the bathroom. So she did. But then it hit her.

"Crap" she muttered before screaming "Jethro!"

"Momma?" Her twin daughters Lily and Milly ran through.

"Are you OK?" Milly asked.

"Get your Father" Jenny replied before she felt a strong contraction.

"I'm here Jen, what's up?" Her husband and best agent Leroy Jethro rushed into the room.

"They're coming. The babies are coming. My water just broke" Jenny groaned.

"Come on babe, let's get you to the hospital. You two, I'm gonna drop you off at Abby's on the way" Gibbs said.

He put an arm around his and the Shepard-Gibbs family all walked to Gibbs's truck.

"It's gonna be OK, honey, it's gonna be OK" Gibbs assured her.

"This is worse than when I gave birth to the girls" Jenny replied before wincing at a contraction, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's gonna be OK, babe. I've got ya" Gibbs reminded her.

Jenny calmed down a little. Her husband was always there when she needed him, no matter what. Gibbs drove at full speed to the house of Abby Sciuto, the goth forensic scientist where he and Jenny worked and also one of the four people whom Lily and Milly thought of as an older sibling.

"We'll call you" Gibbs said simply to the girls and they nodded as they got out of the car.

Gibbs drove away and the girls walked up to Abby's door.

"Who would've thought? 0600 in the morning, Mom's in labor with our twin siblings and we're standing outside our big sister's house" Milly stated.

"Uh huh" Lily replied before she knocked.

Abby came to the door, looking wide awake.

"Hey you two!" She exclaimed before they hugged her.

Then Abby realized.

"Where's Gibbs and Jenny?" She questioned.

"Mom's in labor so we got to come here. Is that OK?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, of course. It's nice to spend time with my little sisters. Do you wanna call the other siblings?" Abby replied.

Lily and Milly shared glances.

"Yeah!" They chorused.

Ten minutes later, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee, who were on Gibbs's team and also like Milly and Lily's siblings, were walking in the door. They talked until 0630, when they decided it was time to get breakfast. Abby, Tony, McGee and Lily all went through and Ziva was just about to when she noticed Milly was not going so the Israeli turned around and wrapped the redhead in a hug.

"Are you alright Milly?" Ziva asked the redhead.

"Yeah" Milly replied.

"You are not. What is wrong?" Ziva repeated.

"What if Mom dies in childbirth, Ziva? I can't lose her" Milly whispered.

"Listen to me Milly" Ziva said as she pulled back. "Jenny is strong. She will not die."

Milly nodded and hugged Ziva quickly before she and the Israeli went through to the dining room to eat breakfast. Lily, knowing her sister better than anyone else, knew something was up the moment Milly was in the doorway.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked her sister softly as the younger redhead sat down.

Milly burst into tears and Lily hugged her sister tightly.

"It's OK, Mils, it's OK. I've got you" Lily whispered to her.

Eventually Milly looked up.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her twin sister.

"I'm still worried that Mom's gonna die in childbirth. I've been telling myself that she's not going to die ever since we all found out about the pregnancy but the anxiety isn't going away.

She raised me Lil! From when I was a week old until just after my twelfth birthday! She taught me to be strong but right now I'm the complete opposite" Milly started to sob into her sister's shoulder again.

"It's OK Milly, your Mom's not gonna die" Jackson Gibbs, the twins' grandfather walked in and stroked his youngest granddaughter's back softly.

"How do you know?" Milly sniffed.

"Because I felt the same when your grandmother had Leroy" he replied.

"Mom's gonna be OK, Mils" Lily assured her sister who nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be fine" McGee agreed.

"Will we watch a film now?" Tony suggested.

"What can we watch though?" Abby groaned.

"I brought Star Wars" McGee said.

Everyone grinned and Abby took the disc from McGee.

Just as they were starting the film, Abby's landline rang.

"Sciuto residence"

With Jenny and Gibbs, Washington General Hospital

"Are you really sure leaving the girls with Abby is a good idea?" Jenny asked her husband before she groaned.

"Yeah. Knowing them, they'll probably get the team over as well" Gibbs replied.

"I can't wait for these two to be born" Jenny said with a moan.

"Me neither" Gibbs told her.

Eventually they got to the hospital and Gibbs put one arm around Jenny to help her inside. They got to the reception.

"Jenny Shepard-Gibbs. I'm having twins" Jenny stated.

"I'll get a midwife down here" the receptionist said before she pressed a button.

Eventually a woman in her early thirties with dark hair pulled back out of her face walked down.

"Hi, I am Maria. We are just going to go up to the ward now" the nurse said before Jenny got into a wheelchair and Gibbs pushed her to the elevator.

They got into the elevator and they went up to the maternity ward. Half an hour later, Jenny was in the bed, her contractions very painful, and Gibbs was by her side holding her hand.

"Jethro, it hurts" Jenny sobbed.

"I know it does, honey. It's gonna be OK, it's gonna be OK" he told her.

"I want my daughters here, Jethro!" Jenny shouted through her tears.

"I'm gonna call Abby and get them" Gibbs said before he found Abby's number on his cell.

"Abs, is my Dad there?"

"Hey, Dad, can you take the twins and pick up Ducky and bring them to Washington General please? Thanks. I'll see you soon" Gibbs said before he hung up.

"Dad's at Abby's and he's gonna take the girls and Ducky here to see you" he told his wife as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Jenny's hand to sooth her.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily, Milly, Jackson and Ducky all arrived at Washington General. Lily grabbed Milly's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you" Milly mouthed and Lily smiled.

They got inside and to the reception.

"We're here to see Jenny Shepard-Gibbs" Ducky told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in" the receptionist replied.

Milly rolled her eyes. She hated it when hospitals never let people see their family or friends.

"We're her daughters and these are our grandfathers" Lily said.

"Alright. She's in room 613 in the maternity ward" the receptionist informed them reluctantly.

"Thank you" Ducky said before he, Jackson, Lily and Milly all went up to the maternity ward.

They found room 613 and went in to see Jenny lying on the bed with a red face and tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Mom!" Lily and Milly cried before they ran over to their Mother and each took one of her hands.

"Is she alright, Jethro?" Ducky asked the agent once he had closed the door.

"She's in a lot of pain. It wasn't this bad when she had the girls" Gibbs whispered.

"Poor Jenny" Jackson said quietly.

Jenny let out a scream, clutching her stomach.

"We'll get a nurse!" Milly said before she dragged Lily out.

The twins came back with Maria and a male nurse a few seconds later and everyone ran to Jenny's bedside. Gibbs held her hand tightly and Lily took her other hand and Milly put hers on top of Lily's.

"Jenny, I'm going to need you to give me a push" she said.

Jenny screamed as she pushed hard.

"One more!" Maria cried.

Jenny gave another push and crying was heard. The male nurse wrapped them in a blanket before he took the baby away.

"Give me a big push, Jenny!" Maria called.

Jenny pushed and there was some more crying. Maria took the younger baby away after that.

"That was tiring" Jenny puffed.

"But you did it" Gibbs said.

Five minutes later the male nurse and Maria came back through with the babies.

"You have a boy and a girl" Maria said with a smile as she handed the baby boy to Jenny and the male nurse handed the baby girl to Gibbs.

Lily and Milly squealed before hugging each other. Maria walked out of the room.

"I am going to go and get some tea. Would you care to join me, Jackson?" Ducky stated.

Jackson nodded before he followed the doctor outside.

"What're we going to call them? We never discussed names" Jenny questioned her husband.

"Shhhh, Jen. Calm down" Gibbs said.

"Can we hold them?" Milly asked.

Gibbs nodded before he handed the baby girl to Milly and Jenny handed the baby boy to Lily.

Gibbs put his arm around Jenny and she leaned on his shoulder while Lily and Milly stood beside each other, cooing at their new baby siblings.

"Girls?" Jenny said quietly.

"Yeah?" The girls replied.

"Do you want to name your siblings?" Jenny questioned them.

"Mom, that's" Lily started "your job" Milly finished, gesturing to her parents.

"You should do it you two. You deserve it" Gibbs told them and Jenny nodded.

"How about Jasper Jackson for our brother?" Lily whispered to Milly and she nodded.

"And Emily Carolyn for our sister?" Milly replied and Lily nodded.

"We have the names" Lily said.

"Jasper Jackson Shepard-Gibbs and Emily Carolyn Shepard-Gibbs" Milly stated.

Gibbs and Jenny smiled softly.

"Those are good name choices" Gibbs told the twins who grinned.

The twins handed their twin brother and sister back to their parents and Milly put her arms around Lily.

"I love you Lil" Milly whispered.

"I love you too Mils" Lily replied quietly.

Once they let go they put Jasper and Emily into the cots beside Jenny's hospital bed.

"Are you two alright? I know this has been hard on both of you" Jenny stated anxiously.

Milly's eyes filled with tears, but she ignored them.

"Milly? Are you OK, sweetheart?" Gibbs asked her.

"I'm fine" Milly said a bit too quickly.

She saw the look on her Mom's face and burst into tears before her Dad wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK, Mils. I've got you. It's OK" he told her as he rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"What's up, honey?" Gibbs asked her.

"I thought Mom was going to die when she gave birth. Ever since she had her 20 week scan I was so so scared I was going to lose her. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with all the stress you already had about the babies and work and all that" Milly sobbed.

"Did you tell anyone?" Gibbs asked.

"She told me" Lily told him quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me or your father?" Jenny questioned.

"Gibbs rule number 4" Lily replied and Milly looked up at her sister before laughing.

Gibbs and Jenny shook their heads, grinning.

"You raised her well" Jenny told him.

"Definitely" Gibbs said.

"Where's Ducky and Grandpa? We should do a recreation of the photo that was taken after we were born" Milly suggested.

"Good idea!" Lily cried before she dragged her sister out of the room and they went to find the two people that were actually their grandfather and the other one who was like a grandfather.

"I swear those two are more like you every day" Jenny said.

"They're like you as well" Gibbs replied.

"I don't know where we'd be without them" Jenny stated.

"We'd still be divorced, and Jasper and Emily wouldn't be here" Gibbs informed her.

"I'm really grateful for them Jethro, and you, and our babies" Jenny told him quietly.

"I know you are, Jen, and I'm grateful for the five of you as well" Gibbs said to her softly.

Lily and Milly waltzed in the door at that moment, and I mean _waltzed_. Lily twirled Milly as soon as they were far enough away from the door before the two of them fell into fits of giggles. Ducky and Jackson were behind the red haired twins, shaking their heads with smiles on their faces.

"I don't want to imagine what it's going to be like in your house in ten years time" Ducky stated and Jenny and Gibbs laughed.

"Can we recreate the photo now please?" Milly pleaded.

Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky all nodded. Lily got Jasper and Milly got Emily while Ducky got his camera out. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny and she put her head on his shoulder again. Lily sat on Jenny's bed with Jasper in her arms and Milly stood in front of Gibbs with Emily in her arms. Ducky snapped the photograph. This was a moment they would remember forever.

 **So now we have Jasper and Emily added to the Shepard-Gibbs family. I do not have any ideas for a story with them but hopefully I will write something soon.**

 **Thanks for reading guys. You know the drill xx**


End file.
